After School
by Tonlor
Summary: Ichigo and his teacher Misato Ochi have some fun after school. Pure Smut no Plot. Adult Content. Misato's name is not on the character list so i could not add her to the tag.


**After School**

**~A/N~ Request by Cloud Narukami. Ichigo and his teacher Miss Misato Ochi have been hiding that they have been having a little fun after school hours. Note: Not a whole lot of plot here. Just lovely smut. All Right Reserved by Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ichigo was bored. He sat in class zoning out slowly as he drummed his fingers on his desk. He just didn't care about this subject. It was boring and he was miles away. He prayed for a hollow attack or something to drag him away from the class. No such luck.

"Mr. Kurosaki," Miss Ochi's voice called out snapping him to attention.

"Yes Miss. Ochi?" Ichigo asked in reply.

"Are you paying attention?" she asked.

"Of course I am… just not to you," Ichigo replied getting a laugh from the class room. Misato's eye twitched lightly she then sighed.

"Very well Mr. Kurosaki… you get to stay after class today," Misato said as she turned around and continued her class.

'_Like always,'_ Ichigo thought with a perverted leer. Thankfully nobody had been looking at him.

* * *

~Lunch~

"So what's up with you lately Ichigo?" Keigo asked. He wasn't wrong to ask either. While he hadn't been skipping school for a while he hadn't shown much desire to be their either.

"I have an 'A' in all my classes… I just don't really care is all," Ichigo said as he rested his back against the cool metal bars on the roof of the school. He gave a sigh then closed his eyes.

"Lucky you though," Mizuiro said with a sly smile. "You get to be in the class room all alone with Miss. Ochi," he added making Ichigo look at him and shake his head.

"I'm not a pervert like you two," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes. Now that was a bare faced lie. He was one hell of a pervert.

"Don't lie you're a teenage boy… of course you're a pervert," Mizuiro said with a slight sneer. Ichigo didn't like that. It felt like he almost knew what he had been doing.

* * *

~End of the Day~

Class was out and Ichigo stood before Miss. Ochi awaiting his 'punishment'. Said black haired teacher closed the door to the class room and moved towards him. Ichigo let a small grin slid over his visage. "So what's my punishment Miss. Ochi?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I'll have you on your knees," Misato said with a lusty look. Ichigo nodded and the two moved towards her desk. Once she was leaning against it Ichigo dropped to his knees and ran his fingers along the hem of her pants. He pulled up her shirt and lightly kissed her stomach. Misato bit her lip as she stifled a light moan. She wasn't sure if the school was empty or not.

Ichigo kissed her naval once more then slowly slid her pants down. He couldn't hide a smile when he saw the panties his teacher was wearing. A pair of dark lace panties with 'Enjoy the Meal' written on the front of them. Ichigo could hold back a light chuckle as he looked up at his teacher who was blushing lightly.

"I will," Ichigo said as he hooked his fingers through the loops of her panties and removes them from his goal. Misato let out a light gasp as she felt his tongue hit her womanhood. Misato started to moan as Ichigo's tongue started to run along her lips and flick over her clit.

"Ah," Misato moaned lightly as she bit her knuckle trying to hide her moans. Ichigo simply looked up at her as his tongue pushed into her folds.

"Ichigo," Misato spoke softly as one hand moved into his bright hair. With a slow nod Ichigo did what Misato was hoping he would do and shoved his tongue as far into her as it would go. Misato let a long loud moan escape her lips feeling Ichigo's tongue penetrate her.

Ichigo groaned lightly as he tasted Misato's divine flavor. He absolutely loved to go down on her. And she loved every moment of it when he did. Misato's fingers started to run through his hair more as she started to climb towards her release. The edge of her orgasm crept in on her as she continued to stifle moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Ichigo… I'm almost there," Misato moaned as her hands moved to the desk top as she white knuckled the desk trying to hold off her climax. Ichigo smiled up at her and flicked his tongue over her clit one last time. The simple act was all he needed to do to push her over the edge of her climax.

With a long loud screaming moan Misato crashed into the ocean of her euphoria. Her body trembled and her back arched as she started to ride the wave of her climax. She simply writhed in her ecstasy for a long few moments before she dropped back onto her desk panting heavily.

"Enjoyed yourself I see," Ichigo said as he kissed his way up Misato's body. The taste of her sweat only drove him further down the road of his lust. He needed to take her, to make her scream and squirm under him.

"I always do… not take me… I can't wait any longer," Misato said with a lustful smile. Ichigo smiled and undid his pants freeing his raging member. Without another word said he plunged himself into his teacher's folds filling her completely and smacking his hips into her's.

"Ah Ichigo!" Misato moaned loudly as she threw her head back. She prayed that the school was empty now… if it wasn't they would surly hear them. Ichigo grabbed onto one of her legs while the other hand grabbed her hip. His thrusts started up and held no remorse. He knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Always nice and tight for me," Ichigo smiled as he pounded into his moaning teacher. Misato's free leg quickly hooked around Ichigo's waist as she moaned more and more. her back starting to arch more as her body reacted to every inch that moved in and out of her now.

"So big," Misato moaned as she ran a hand onto his chest her fingers lightly dancing in his chest hair. Her other hand ran down his chest trying to reach for his firm ass to grope.

Ichigo smiled knowing what she wanted she had a thing for grapping his ass when they had their fun. Her hand found its goal and tightly grabbed. Ichigo groaned in approval… It turned him on knowing that she had such lust for his body.

Their moans started to echo out more and more as their bodies pressed and rubbed together. Ichigo's manhood slid in and out of her at a rapid pace. Both were losing themselves to their lust. The sounds of their bodies smacking together started to fill the room as well as the smell of the loving became thick in the air.

"Ichigo… oh kami Ichigo I'm going to cum… cum with me… fill me up," Misato moaned as she threw her head back in a deep moan.

"Shit here it comes," Ichigo moaned loudly as he emptied himself into his teacher. Their bodies dropped away from each other both covered in sweat, and both equally short of breath. Ichigo smiled as he laid on top of Misato's desk wiping away some sweat from his brow before he looked to her. All he could think of was how they had gotten to this.

* * *

~Flashback~

It was the first time Misato made Ichigo stay behind for neglecting his school work do look out a window. She had tried and tired with him. Now while he did get his work done he just never showed any interest in the class.

Currently Ichigo sat in his desk his chair tipped back onto two legs as he twirled a pen between his fingers. He was literally counting the second until he could leave. His eyes slowly moved from the clock to his teacher.

That was when he saw it. It was barely there but it was there. Pain. He could see the faint lingering scar of pain in her eyes. He didn't like seeing it. Something screamed to him he needed to help her. He wasn't sure what was causing it but he wanted to help her.

"Miss. Ochi?" Ichigo grabbed her attention.

"What's wrong Mr. Kurosaki?" Misato asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing… and don't lie I can see it in your eyes," Ichigo said as he stood up moving towards her desk.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Mr. Kurosaki," Misato replied looking away.

"Come on… I've got nothing else to do. And I am willing to listen," Ichigo said as he reached her desk his hands lightly moved over the top as he tried to grab her attention once more.

"It's nothing important," Misato said coldly.

"Well tell me about it. Maybe getting it off your chest will make you feel better," Ichigo said as he grabbed a chair and brought it to her desk. Those words were the defeating factor and the teacher dropped her head down on her desk and started to tear up.

"I just can't make anything work. My students don't listen to me… I'm failing as a teacher… I love to teach up nobody wants to listen or learn from me," Misato said as she continued to break down.

Before he knew it Ichigo had rounded the desk and brought the now crying woman into his arms. His hand gently ran through her hair as he tried to soothe her. Misato slowly regained herself as Ichigo held her.

"You're not failing… it just getting near the end of the year… students, myself included, just tent to space out near the end," Ichigo said still running a hand through her hair.

Once her sobs were done the two slowly pulled apart. Misato looked up her eyes still watery from her tears. She didn't know what came over her but she leaned in and gently kissed him.

Ichigo froze as her lips gently touched his. He didn't know what to do. But his body did. His arms wrapped around his waist and he pulled her into his arms. Their kiss deepened and their eyes closed. Misato's hands gripped his shirt. Ichigo's hands moved down to her waist holding her in his arms.

Their need for air finally forced them apart. Both of them held a heavy blush but Misato reacted first. She shot up and back away from him. She waved her arms in front of herself as he head shook.

"No, no, no, no, no. we can't do that," Misato said still blushing heavily.

"I felt fine to me," Ichigo said as he stood.

"That's not what I meant. We are teacher and student. We can't do that type of thing," Misato said while she still held her hands out in front of her.

"Oh I'm sure I've heard of plenty of student teacher relationships. As long as you don't give me special treatment during class," Ichigo said as he took a step forward. He wasn't sure what was with him he didn't normally act like this. He never thought he actually be attempting to seduce his teacher.

Mistato's face went beat red as she looked at Ichigo. She couldn't deny he was very handsome. From his bright hair to his sculpted physic; yup Ichigo was a straight up sex god in the body of a nearly graduated high school student.

"We shouldn't," Misato said her voice weak she was having trouble stopping herself.

"I won't force you to do anything," Ichigo said as he took a step back. Both of them froze instantly at that. Neither of them wanted that. They both shot forward locking their bodies together as their lips meshed into each other's.

"I want you Ichigo! So bad… I want you," Misato moaned as her hands ran around his body. Ichigo ran his hand down groping the woman's ass. Misato moaned again as their bodies pressed further into each other.

"Miss. Ochi," Ichigo groaned as he felt her hands moving down his back stopping on his ass as his hands were on hers.

"Misato… you can call me Misato when we are alone," Misato moaned as her head went back and Ichigo assaulted her neck with his tongue and lips.

"Miss Ochi… is your detention almost done?" a voice asked as the door started to open. The two flew apart and regained themselves faster than they could blink.

"Just finishing up," Misato said as she looked at the principal. With a nod the elderly man left leaving the two.

"Ichigo," Misato said softly.

"Think about it… I still won't force you," Ichigo kissed her cheek lightly before he left.

* * *

~Flashback End~

Ichigo zoned back in as he saw Misato roll over displaying her ass to him. "Another round?" She asked seeing he was still fully ready.

"I'm game," Ichigo said as he got behind her and slid himself back into her. He leaned over her kissing at the nape of her neck as his hips started to pound. Misato gripped the desk as her body pushed back against Ichigo's thrusts.

"Ah Ichigo… harder," Misato moaned. Ichigo nodded and leaned back up his hands gripping her hips as he started to slam with everything he had. Once more the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room along with Misato's moans and Ichigo's groans.

Ichigo could feel Misato's walls coiling around his more as he pushed her over her climaxing edge once more. He knew she was completely lost in her ecstasy at this point. The principal, dean of students, hell the entire class could walk in and neither would be able to notice.

Misato's back started to arch as she writhed in her euphoria. She loved every second of their sex and every inch of Ichigo's cock. Especially when it was buried deep in her wanting pussy; she started to moan louder and louder with each passing thrust.

"Ichigo… I can't last… please…," Her body needed him… his seed… every drop.

"Your… desire… is my… release," Ichigo moaned as he thrust a few more times before he emptied himself into his teacher.

Once again their bodies laid on the desk both covered in sweat again and both panting heavily. Ichigo finally took the step he had wanted to for a while. "Misato," He spoke softly getting her to look at him.

"What is it Ichigo?" Misato asked.

"I love you," Ichigo said. Misato simply smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you more," She said as she moved to his side. Their lips lightly pressed together. They knew no matter what they would be together.

* * *

**~End Notes~ Yes I am aware Ichigo was pretty OOC. But I wasn't told to keep in him character I was told to have him bang his teacher. So there you go. Enjoy. Review. No Flames.**

**Next out will be the sixth Chapter of The Banishment of Uzumaki Naruto.**


End file.
